Vehicles and structures comprising doors sometimes comprise doors that are installed using a lengthy and customized process. In some cases, a close fit is required between a structure and a door associated with the structure. Custom shims and/or hardening filler material can be used to orient a door to a structure and seal the door relative to the structure when the door is closed.